Friendsta/Ayaka Oshiro
This is Ayaka Oshiro's Friendsta account. ---- Name: Ayaka Oshiro Status: Active User Phobia: Ophidiophobia Followers: 124,000 ---- AS019 (2nd quarter) |-|6/7= It's AyaRo~ Today is the day of Idol Ranking Competition! I'm starting to get a bit nervous, but I promise to give it my all!! For the solo performances, I will be the 6th to go~ To be honest, I'm glad I am in the first half of the setlist, cause if it was the other way around I would probably get too worried during the long wait. I feel sorry for those who are to come at the very end... Well, just because I do get uneasy doesn't mean that everyone else has it the same... some would probably be worried if they were at the beginning... Anyway, please wish us all luck today! Ayaka/Maika the 10th |-|5/30= It's AyaRo~ How are you today? I'm rather well. As you know the Idol Ranking Competition is drawing closer, so I'm doing my best to prepare for it! However, there are even times when one has to let go of stress and have some fun. Therefore, I'm going to Icy Roses' concert at Super Saitama Arena tomorrow~ I'm really looking forward to hearing Shin Seikatsu! I heard that Tsubaki-senpai wrote it by herself and that it's gonna be a story-like song of three parts. I would invite you to come to the event if you have time, but unfortunately unless you already own a ticket you won't be able to... since it's sold out. Well, please continue to support me and see you at I.R.~ Ayaka/Maika the 10th |-|5/17= It's AyaRo~ How did you like Wings of Fate~? I'm so happy we finally got to perform it!!! Yes, we have been very secrective about the title, not wanting to spoil anything, which has been a bit hard on me cause I wanted to tell you asap... but I think it was worth of it~ As mentioned on the stage today, it will be released as a digital single tomorrow!! There will be also another track available - Aikatsu Friends! (Ailes Celeste Ver.) It was Emilia's idea to cover this song as it was the one her ancestor performed with her Friends partner for the first time. Just like Mio Minato-san and Aine Yuuki-san we aim to become an amazing unit!!! We kindly ask for your support~ Ayaka/Maika the 10th |-|5/4= Hello, It's AyaRo again~ So, everyone, how did you like today's announcement? It's possible that some of you might have seen it coming, but I and @VividEmiliaMinato are forming a Friends unit!!! I'm so Happy~~~~~~~~~~ To be honest we have started planning for our unit like a month ago, but we wanted to wait until we are ready! Now I can proudly say that we already have a song, which we will perform for the first time during the following 2 weeks~ We cannot wait to let you see Ailes Celeste in action!! Ayaka/Maika the 10th |-|4/20= It's AyaRo again~ Today was the day when Glittering Audition took place. For those who missed what it was about here's a quick recap~ My sister Hitomi is releasing a compitalition album of Tengoku no Kaiho songs, and its bonus CD is featuring selected character songs. The audition was made in order to choose 5 idols to be featured in the release. Congratulations to everyone who made it! AyaRo partly wishes she could be there as well, but it was only for TTA students. =P Whatever, I'm at least getting a copy of the album~ The release is May 1! I suggest you don't miss it~ Ayaka/Maika the 10th |-|4/1= It's AyaRo again~ Today is going to be the day new students arrive to SRA! As Vice-president it's going to be part of my job to welcome them here. I'm looking forward to meeting them! Also, during the opening ceremony, there is going to be a performance by successors~ I know it's a bit of a spoiler, but guess who is going to be the WCenter? =D I'll be waiting for your reactions on how we did~ Ayaka/Maika the 10th AS019 (1st quarter) 3/20= Today AyaRo went to watch the T.T.A. Contest as promised~ It was a great show! Congrats @Keiko✩ @♡hara @Lea for becoming Bronze Triplets - I was rooting for all three of you! But the biggest congratulations belong to @HitOshi after all!!! Thank you for accepting my dream and for being there for me! It's great to see your become true as well!! I believe you can become a Golden Ace that shines brigter than the previous ones!!! There is one more thing that happened yesterday... Most of the SRA Student Council resigned, so now it's the time for new line-up to take over their job. I happen to be one of them, holding the Vice-President role from now on. I'll do my best Ayaka/Maika the 10th |-|3/19= Maika the 10th at your service~ Thank you for the wonderful atmosphere at today's live! I hope you all enjoyed the surprise performance~ I was overjoyed when I learned that Hitomi-onee-san was willing to make it happen!! Thank you very much!!! I love you~ For those who "might have" missed it, the song's named Kimi ga Iru. It's a perfect song for the two of us! Thank you Yasuo-onii-san for writing it for us!!! I believe it was only thanks to it that I was able to shine more than ever during the actual succession! Well, tomorrow is your turn @HitOshi =D I'll continue to improve even more~ AyaRo |-|3/3= Hinamatsuri's child, Ayaka Oshiro greets you all! I have an amazing news for you!! And it's not the fact that I have a birthday today, but it's about the best gift I could have received for it!!! Guess what will happen 16 days from now? There... ...will... ..be... ... Maika Chouno the 10th Succession Live!!!!! Yay!!! AyaRo cannot wait for it!!! Thank you everyone!!! The long awaited dream is about to become reality!! Please, make sure to come to the live. I'll make sure you won't regret it! I'll be waiting for you all~ |-|2/28= AyaRo's here~ The Hinamatsuri is getting closer and closer! It will not only be my birthday, but also the time of a special event at SRA. The time of unit fes!!! The main event is going to be Shining! vs. Icy Roses! To be honest IDK who to cheer for more~ Then there will be part to where pairs created exclusively for this event will perform. AyaRo is also going to be part of one! My partner is going to be no one esle but @Chi~shi! We are going to bring a Honey Cat's song back to life, so look forward to it~ Ayaka Oshiro |-|2/17= AyaRo's here again~ Today, my former roommate from TTA announced her first single! Ai by Ailin Sashihara will be released on March 23~ Congratulations @♡hara! Also... Three days ago there was a Valentine Handshake Event at SRA. I want to thank everyone for coming to see me~ It made me really happy! Please continue to support me Ayaka Oshiro |-|2/8= It's here! Fresh Girl Competition takes place today and AyaRo happens to be the sole representative of SRA~ The competition is going to be tough, since @Keiko✩, @♡hara and Lea are all participating, but I'm gonna do my best today to show you the new me! Also, Hana Shilda-senpai's succession is in two days time~ Please make sure to come if you can! Ayaka Oshiro |-|1/27= Another great news in on the way~ Hana Shilda-senpai is going to succeed soon! Congratulations, senpai!!! Thank you for always looking after me, ever since I came to SRA, @Kimi.no.Flower_KnF! Your care made me feel welcomed, for which I'm truly grateful! I'm really happy for you~ Ayaka Oshiro |-|1/11= Congratulations Mio!!! You have finally made it! After today's live there are now 7 successors. Now it's my turn to catch up to you soon, @VividEmiliaMinato! Wait for me there~ Ayaka Oshiro |-|1/9= They did it! They did it!! They did it!!! I'm so happy~ Team Hitomi claimed the victory at TnK!!! Congratulations!!! I know the difference in sales was really small, but that does not change the fact they won. @AyaRo is very proud of you @HitOshi!!! You managed to achieve a miracle~ Thank you for supporting my sister, @SuiYuri, @SummerHope, @Iris! I'm really grateful to you! A big thanks belongs also to those who bought the single. Arigato~ Your overjoyed Ayaka Oshiro |-|1/2= Today came the early results for TnK. Unfortunately, Team Hitomi is behind Team Hinata... It made me feel a bit uneasy, but after having a call with onee-chan I'm feeling better. Ganbare @HitOshi, @SuiYuri, @SummerHope, @Iris! I believe that you can do it!!! Ayaka Oshiro AS018 (4th quarter) 12/24= Happy Birthday, Onee-chan! It's AyaRo here~ I know I will be seeing you today, but I just felt like saying it here as well! Anyway, today I'm going to watch Icy Roses' live at Tokyo Dome. I'm sure it's going to be amazing~! On, I nearly forgot! I wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I know it's a bit early, especially for the second one, but here I go! See you all in the new year! Ayaka Oshiro |-|12/14= It's here, it's here, it's here!!! Oh, by the way, it's AyaRo again... But back to today's topic! The Music Videos for Tengoku no Kaiho are finally out!! All of them are great, but I absolutely love Kisoku Tadashiku Utsukushiku the most!! It's gorgerous!!! Onee-san and the others did an amazing job!! I'm so happy!!! However, both of the teams are going to be quite busy with the pre-release events, so I probably won't be seeing my older sister until Christmas... Good luck with the promotion!! Please, excuse me for now, for I'm going to re-watch the MVs again~ Ayaka Oshiro |-|11/30= Hello! AyaRo's here~! My second month at SRA is ending, and I have to say that I'm really glad I joined this school! I am slowly getting to know my roommate Emilia Minato better. Emilia is very interesting and hardworking person, I cannot help but support her~ I'm so glad we met, @VividEmiliaMinato!!! Anyway, my sister told me that today there were shooting a MV for Tengoku no Kaiho with her team, but she refuses to tell me any details... I wish she would, but she wants me to patiently wait for it like the everyone else. So, I'll have to wait... Ayaka Oshiro |-|11/12= Hello! AyaRo's here again~ Yesterday has been quite shocking for me. Well, the day before that as well, but yesterday was quite hard for me. I'd love to then my senpai @Kimi.no.Flower_KnF for helping me through it~ I assume most of you know what I am talking about - the recent changes in the following Tengoku no Kaiho, making it a double release and so on. I'm so glad that the line-ups for those singles are now the way they are! I'll be supporting you, Hitomi-onee-san, Sayuri-san, Natsuki-san, Ayame-san!!! Thank you for joining my sister, senpais, I am really grateful! I wish you all the best! Ayaka Oshiro |-|10/30= Hello! AyaRo's here~! How are you everyone? I have another special announcement for you! =D Tomorrow, I, Ayaka Oshiro and my roommate, Emilia Minato will perform together at the Halloween event! Please, wish us luck! We may be new, but we will aim to reach the top 3!!! Do you want to know what song we are going to perform? Yes? Then let me tell you! It will be... ... ...a secret!!! Come to watch the show to find out! Ayaka Oshiro |-|10/15= Hello! AyaRo's here~! How are you everyone? I have a special announcement for you! In two day's time, I, Ayaka Oshiro, will have my first event since joining SRA! ~17th October AS018 at 15pm~ I'll be waiting for you at Ferano Shopping centre~ Ayaka Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Ayaka Oshiro Category:Friendsta Accounts Category:Friendsta Category:SNS Page